role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Vacumira
Vacumira (バキュミラー Bakyumirā) is a female robot that is the Alien Shamer's ultimate weapon of sorts and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Vacumira is devoid of any emotions and follows orders through and through. She is the henchwoman of the Alien Shamers and acts as both as giant bodyguard and ultimate weapon. History Debut: One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Vacumira first appeared in RP where she was deployed by the Alien Shamers to go forth and take Unit 4 Sagiri to them (as they were big fans of her). Vacumira was then deployed and sent out to get her. As Vacumira landed down to Earth, she rampaged a bit through town, sucking up trees, cars and smaller buildings with her Vacuum Hand, gaining the attention of FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, Unit 2 Ayame and Sagiri herself. FlamingoMask and the gang got ready for a fight, but Vacumira sucked up Sagiri from her vacuum hand and then flew off, having gotten what she came for. Vacumira then quickly flew back to the Alien Shamers's ship and gave them Sagiri. Vacumira was later deployed a second time to invade the city of Kobe, Japan and began sucking up a lot of cars and trees up with her Vacuum Hand. Before she could get further, Neo SquidMask then grew up to giant size and combatted against her, causing the two to get in a brutal fight. Little did Vacumira know that this was all a distraction for FlamingoMask and Ayame to sneak in the Shamers's ship. The two then fought for a while, with Neo SquidMask soon getting slammed down to the ground by Vacumira, to which Vacumira followed up by sucking up a train and shooting it back at Neo SquidMask. Neo SquidMask sprayed a stream of ink back against Vacumira; Vacumira then fought back violently by using her Vacuum Hand to try to suck in Neo SquidMask's head into her hand. Neo SquidMask managed to get her off by kicking her in the gut, causing Vacumira to stagger back. The fight got more tense, with the two Shadowbloods against four giant Alien Shamers and Vacumira---it seemed that how could it get any worse? Then from out of the blue, Astromons's Girlfriend popped out of the ground and railed at FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, roaring at them for what they did to Astromon's earlier and why was their so much undeeded light out, only for one of the Shamers to fire their energy discs at her. This angered Astromons's Girlfriend and she gave them a savage beating, leaving only Vacumira for them to deal with. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask fought off Vacumira for a while, before then blasting their beams together against her twice, the first time to send her back, the second time which blew up the Alien Shamers's saucer. With their ship now destroyed and their light now gone too the Alien Shamers then shrunk down to tiny size due to the now lack of light in their area and retreated onto the badly beaten Vacumira, swearing vengeance someday. The Return of Titanosaurus Vacumira later reappeared to attack a city along with the female Choju Unitang. She attacked by sucking up the contents of the city, however then Titanosaurus then arrived. Vacumira fought off Titanosaurus fiercely and aggressively, sucking up some trains and hurling them against Titanosaurus and then bashing at her with her giant fist. Ultimately however Titanosaurus ended up defeating her (Vacumira) with her cunning skills and hurricane gusts of wind from her fan tail, defeating Vacumira. Vaucmira then flew off, heading elsewhere. My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? Vacumira made a cameo in the RP where she resuced Alien Shamer once again his plan failed, taking him aways. Abilities & Arsenal * Vacuum Hand: Vacumira’s giant left hand acts like a sort of vacuum, allowing it to suck up smaller objects into it. She can also suck up and blow back out objects such as trains or cars, using them as projectiles. * Flight: Vacumira can fly at very fast speeds. Trivia * Vacumira's design was originally going to be Iron King himself, however it was rejected as it was deemed to menacing and monstrous looking for a protagonist, so instead Iron King was changed to look more akin to that of Ultraman and the design was later reused for Vacumira. * Vacumira is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Iron King kaiju. * Vacumira is also Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Iron King kaiju. * Vacumira is also known as "Vacu-mirah". * Vacumira is hinted to be a new version of the original one from back in 1972 that worked for the Shiranui Clan. Although the two are highly identical, the only difference being that the Shamers's Vacumira is from space instead of Earth. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)